The Road To Get Here
by LionessCersei
Summary: On their daughter's wedding day, Jon thinks back on all he and Daenerys endured to get to where they are.


Jon smiled at his wife as they watched their daughter walk down the aisle. He had never thought he would ever have a child, and for a long time, she had thought the same. That the dragons and her dead son would be it for her.

Fate though had more in store for her. For them. For they now had not one, but two children. A son, Rodrik, and a daughter, Rhaellyn, born just moments after him.

He and Dany, as he affectionately called her, had ensured both of their children would marry for love, they agreed they would not force either into an arranged marriage. Rhaellyn to his delight had fallen in love with a good man. However, the girl his son wished to marry reminded Jon far too much of a certain someone for his liking. Today was to be a happy day though and he would force those ill thoughts from his mind.

Daenerys squeezed his hand tight. As always though he could tell she was happy, she hadn't forgotten her past. Nor had he. They'd both lost so much. Sacrificed so much to make it here. Her, especially. He knew that she had endured much sorrow and heartache just to get to this moment.

He knew the losses of her first husband and first son still haunted her. That hadn't been all she had lost, though of course. No, her dragons had perished too. First Viserion, taken control of by the night king. Then poor Rhaegal, turned during the final battle. Rhaegal's death hadn't been in vain, however. Rhaegal and Drogon had weakened the night king just enough for him to finally be defeated. Drogon, amazingly had come out only minorly injured.

Yet even with the night king defeated the war and sorrow had still not ceased. There had still been the matter of Cersei Lannister and her husband, Euron, as well as all their soldiers, including several thousand purchased from the golden company. Her army had managed to kill Drogon using several of Qyburn's special crossbows. Daenerys would later tell him that had been one of the darkest days of her life. However, where there had been despair, she would learn later there was hope. It was a week after Drogon's death that she found out she was pregnant.

He was relieved that before their children's birth they had defeated Cersei, Euron and their combined armies. Euron was swiftly executed, as was Qyburn. As for that horrid undead thing which had once been Gregor Clegane, they shackled and imprisoned it.

Cersei Lannister was another matter and one he didn't want to think of. She still remained imprisoned in Casterly Rock with her brother Jaime to guard her. Jaime had been instrumental in the war, betraying his sister not only to ride north, but managing to convince many of the Lannister army to head north as well. Soldiers which would later fight to take the throne his sister sat on. In return, he had asked that his sister be spared her life. She would never leave Casterly Rock again. In a way, it was a more fitting punishment than death. Cersei would watch, imprisoned as her enemy ruled Westeros and Jon was certain she would rather die than live to see such a thing. Still, leaving her alive had been a hard sell to Daenerys and something Jon himself still felt uneasy about.

Jon thought back to the war against the dead. Daenerys had held him as he mourned those he had lost in the war against the dead as well as the final war, his most notable one being his brother Bran. Daenerys had stayed with him for days as he mourned. After a time he had opened up to her and told her everything of Bran. From how the boy had loved to climb, and later, after his accident, loved to fly, really fly when he had developed his abilities. It had been his visions that had helped their armies form an attack plan. Without Bran and the dragons, all of Westeros may have become the Night King's.

He and Dany had withstood everything that had threatened to break them apart. Whitewalkers, power-hungry monarchs who sought to betray them, the death of countless friends, even finding out the truth about Jon's parentage. None of it had torn them apart. Through it all, they had united together stronger.

The biggest threat to their relationship had been when the truth about Jon's parentage finally came out. It had been early in their relationship, yet not so early that they hadn't both already fallen in love. Unlike Daenerys, Jon was not alright with incest.

It was decades ago, but thinking back, he could still remember the hurt look in his lover's eyes when he told her it had to be over between them.

It had been Tyrion, ultimately, who had gotten them back together. Tyrion who approached him a week after his break up with Daenerys.

"Daenerys loves you, and you love her. Now you weren't the first to love her, and you won't be the last, but would you not reconsider?"

"She's my family. My aunt. It's wrong. Any children born of the union would be likely mad. Furthermore, Incest is what started this whole war with Cersei. If she hadn't had children by her brother, my father would still be alive, as would Robb. Bran wouldn't be crippled..."

"It is shortsighted to see it that way. Truth is, once Cersei was fed up with Robert she wouldn't have been faithful either way. If it hadn't been our brother, there would have been somebody else."

"And what if Daenerys and I were to be married, what then if she were to become pregnant?"

"You know she doesn't believe that to be possible."

"And you, what do you believe?"

"I believe that even if she did it doesn't mean the child would be mad."

"Joffrey..."

"Was a cruel king. I understand your point, but Myrcella and Tommen were good, sweet children."

"Still, that is not often the case, is it?"

"On the contrary, I've studied history. It's true that Targaryens have a penchant for madness, but it's not anywhere near half that go mad. It's more of an issue or likelihood the less new blood is introduced into a line."

He eyed Tyrion. The little man was quite convincing. Still, he wasn't sure if he could be with his aunt in that way, no matter how he felt.

"It is still a risk though. One I don't feel right about taking."

"Is life itself not a risk? And what of Ramsay? There was no incest in his birth, Yet, from what I've heard he was just as mad if not more so then Joffrey. "

Jon nodded, wishing to be alone with his thoughts, "You've given me something to think about."

It was a week later that Jon came to his decision. It was only a fortnight after that he proposed marriage.

Jon then thought back to another time. A bittersweet time.

Daenerys was still mourning Drogon when she had taken ill. The maester had told her his suspicions, but she'd refused to believe it. Though she had hoped it were true. It was only in the months that followed, as her belly swelled with child, that she truly began to believe.

Jon had been scared for her when he'd learned the news. As the months passed by and the war against Cersei was won he now had a new worry. Both of them had lost their mothers in childbirth. He didn't want to lose Dany. Not when he'd lost so much already. Not when he knew now he could never, would never, love another as he did her.

When she went into early labor, it was one of the worst days of his life. The baby was not due for another month. Would she lose the child? Would he lose her?

It was a difficult birth. Daenerys lost a lot of blood. The maester told him he didn't know if she would make it. If she survived the night, then she would likely live.

Daenerys was strong. Of course, she survived and birthed not one, but two children. Though tiny both babies had inherited their mothers fighting spirit.

It was not until two days later that she felt strong enough to hold their babies and discuss the naming.

"What shall we name them? I know we discussed that we would try to find a name in between Stark and Targaryen, but I do not know if such a thing is possible."

Jon smiled at her, "It need not be. We have two. Two, small, but strong children. We could give one a Targaryen name and the other a Stark name."

"The master believes they will survive, even though early?" Dany asked, concerned.

"Aye. He believes so," he replied smiling at her.

Daenerys smiled back, relieved, "I would like Rhaellyn for the girl. In honor of my mother Rhaella, and she would be the first Rhaellyn."

"Rhaellyn, first of her name. I like the sound of it and it goes well with one of the names I had been considering for our son these past few days."

"Which name?"

"Rodrik. Provided that's alright with you, your grace," he replied teasingly.

"Rodrik. I like it. Prince Rodrik and Princess Rhaellyn of House Targaryen."

Jon smiled, "Get some rest, love."

Their next hurdle had come when their children had been seven. He had begun to worry about how close they were. Was it too close? As usual, it was Tyrion who brought him back down to earth. He'd explained that their closeness was natural and cited the differences between theirs and what he had heard of his own siblings at that age. Rhaellyn and Rodrik were not Cersei and Jaime. They would not grow up to be like them in any way, shape or form, especially not that way. Still, Jon had worried for years.

It was not until years later when Rodrik had taken a fancy to the Lannister heir of all people that Jon had begun to worry less about his twins living the Targaryen way and more about his son's feelings for a girl he was very uneasy about. Later, when his daughter had confessed her betrothed was more than a friend, and that they were in love, he had been much more thrilled.

Jon flashed back to the present. His daughter was now about to start her vows. He turned to smile at his new in-laws. Sam and Gilly caught his eye and smiled back. He turned to Dany. She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the ceremony.

 **This is my first Jonerys fic. I'm sorry about the dragons, but I could see no way for them to survive two wars and for the kingslanding residents to accept them so they had to go. Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
